Unleashed
by SuperCrazy85
Summary: Eggman Nega tente de détruire la planète, Blaze essaie de l'arrêter, mais tombe dans son piège. Silvaze lemon
1. Chapter 1

Blaze 15 ans

Silver 15 ans

Je ne possède pas ces personnages ils appartienne à SEGA

Blaze- REVIENS ICI NEGA !

Dit Blaze la princesse et la gardienne des émeraudes du Soleil. Elle pourchassé dans sa forme Burning Blaze le dangereux scientifique Eggman Nega. Elle était dans un vaisseau spatiale dans l'espace, Nega comptait détruire sa planète alors elle est venu contre-carrer ses plans

En ce moment le docteur fou s'échappait dans un couloir où les portes en métal se fermèrent derrière lui, mais Blaze eu la force de les briser et la vitesse de le poursuivre en volant grâce aux émeraudes. Ils sont sortis du vaisseau pour être dans l'espace, Blaze pouvait retenir au maximum 3 minutes sa respiration, certes il y avait assez d'oxygène qui venait des vaisseaux pour respirer, mais elle voulait en conserver le plus possible pour utiliser ses flammes en cas de nécessité, étant donné qu'elle est dans l'espace c'est sa priorité, sinon non seulement elle ne pourra plus utiliser le feu, mais elle risquerait une asphyxie

Tout en le chassant dans l'espace, elle vit un vaisseau énorme à sa gauche et la forme d'une demi sphère avec le plat en direction de la planète, elle sut tout de suite que c'était l'arme destiné à détruire sa planète. Sans s'arrêtait, elle a levé sa main gauche vers le vaisseau et a chargé des flammes dans sa paume et elle tira un immense rayon de feu de 20 mètres de haut. C'était assez grand et puissant pour détruire une grande partie du vaisseau et le reste commença à avoir de petites explosions avant de totalement explosé

Blaze continua à poursuivre Nega alors qu'il rentrait dans un autre vaisseau, elle n'est pas rentré par l'entrée principal mais celle qu'elle a créé. A un moment le cockpit c'est cogner contre les murs du couloir, s'écrasant, et Nega fut éjecté rebondissant par terre

Il était dans une salle vide, le sol et le mur était métallique et il y avait une très large fenêtre permettant de voir la planète. Blaze est ensuite entré par le sol et vola dans les airs avec quelque flammèches sortant d'elle

Eggman Nega- B-Blaze !

Il voyait la princesse de feu avec un froncement de sourcil sur son visage déjà énervé, commençant à atterrir. Il c'est mit à genoux la tête contre le sol

Eggman Nega- J-je suis désolé, aie pitié moi. J-je jure que je vais changer ! Donne moi une chance !

Blaze n'avait plus ses flammèches autour d'elle et ses bras étaient croisés avec un visage froid

Blaze- Tu as voulus détruire la planète et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? J'ai fermé plusieurs fois les yeux te concernant, mais cette fois je vais t'arrêter pour de bon.

Eggman Nega- Fille naïve !

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, des machines (Les même qu'avec Super Sonic dans Sonic Unleashed) sortirent autour de Blaze, elle a tenté de sortir de là mais avant de quitter le cercle que faisait les machines, elle fut retenu et ramené au centre par plusieurs cercles d'énergies venant des machines. Elle tenta de se libérer mais malgré la puissance des émeraudes elle en fut incapable

Eggman Nega se leva et rit ce qui a fait que Blaze le regarda énervé. Les machines du plafond avaient une petite sphère au bout et de l'électricité en est sortie l'électrocutant. Malgré sa résistance accrue, elle sentit la pire douloureuse de sa vie et ça s'entendait dans ses cris, elle tenta de se libérer une nouvelle lancé plus douloureuse parcourait tout son corps sans exception, et pour empirer la situation, les émeraudes du Soleil ont de forces étaient arrachés de son corps, causant dans tout son corps une autre douleur qui rendait les 2 précédentes insignifiante comparé à celle là et la faisant redevenir normale

Elle n'arrêta pas de crier alors qu'elle tenta d'atteindre l'émeraude à sa gauche mais elle était trop loin. Eggman Nega rit regardant la scène, jouissant du plaisir de voire souffrir sa vielle ennemie, il s'approcha un peu en voyant que les émeraudes du Soleil commencèrent à avoir une couleur noir, et une fois complètement noir, les éclairs se sont stoppés et les machines se sont rangés dans le sol et le plafond faisant tomber Blaze et les émeraudes autour par terre. Blaze est tombé sur le ventre et n'avait plus aucune énergie, elle arrivait à peine à lever la tête vers Nega

Blaze- Qu… Qu'as… Tu… Fais…

Eggman Nega- Rien de spéciale, je n'ai fais que prendre l'énergie des émeraudes et la tienne pour la même occasion pour que tu restes tranquille, tes émeraudes sont noirs, le seul moyen de retrouver leurs puissance est de reprendre celle que je leurs aient prise, et comme ta dimension ne peut pas vivre sans les émeraudes elle se détruira, tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour te forcer à venir, et tu es tombés dedans la tête la première. Tu as détruit mon vaisseau censé détruire cette planète, je vais avoir besoin d'énergie pour de nouveau le recharger après l'avoir reconstruit, car celui la n'était même pas charger d'énergie, celui que je construirai sera pour Mobius, je détruirai la planète où vit ce hérisson bleu et je créai ma propre planète métallique. Et pour être sûr que tu ne viendras plus m'embêter avec un moyen de m'arrêter.

Il sortit de sa poche de pantalon droite une piqûre avec un liquide violet dedans, Blaze savait déjà que ce n'était pas bon, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force en elle pour s'échapper, c'était un miracle d'être encore en vie

Eggman Nega- Félicitations, tu vas avoir l'honneur de goûter à ma dernière création. Je l'ai baptisé, « le Primatifateur ».

Blaze- *pense*''Quelle nom stupide.''

Eggman Nega- Le Primatifateur réveille et amplifie les instinct caché dans la personne, principalement l'instinct de destruction, cela rend sauvage et diminue les capacité cérébrale, il donne une puissance physique élevé et une apparence plus primitif. Je vais te piquer et te renvoyé sur cette planète, et tu tueras par toi même une ton peuple.

Blaze fut intérieurement choqué, car la fatigue l'empêchant de pouvoir changer son expression, elle deviendrait un monstre qui tuera les gens qu'elle veut protégé, Nega n'aurait pas pu faire pire

Eggman Nega- Aurais-je oublié de mentionner l'instinct de reproduction qui est tout autant amplifié que l'instinct de destruction ? Tu t'accoupleras avec les personnes que ton toi bestiale jugera digne, et si elles s'opposent, connaissant ton tempérament, tu les brûleras, et oui tu conserveras quand même tes pouvoirs. Je vois déjà l'affiche, la princesse Blaze, devenu sauvage, tue, brûle et viole son peuple qu'elle a toujours défendu. En plus, si tu tombe enceinte, il y aura plusieurs petite bête qui sèmeront le chaos, et vous vous multiplierez, car dans ta forme primitive, il ne te faudra qu'une semaine avant de donner naissance, donc même si je perds, je gagne !Mouhahaha !

Finalement si il pouvait faire pire. Blaze a eu les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle a perdu en même temps, sa fierté, sa force, sa dignité et les émeraudes du Soleil, elle se haïssait d'avoir était aussi stupide et ça a condamné sa dimension et maintenant elle deviendra un monstre assoiffé de sang ne suivant que ses instincts, et qui aura aussi le pouvoir du feu et détruira tout sur son passage avant que sa dimension ne disparaisse, et avec le pouvoir des émeraudes du Soleil dont ELLE était la gardienne, la planète de Sonic, le hérisson l'ayant aidé dans le passé contre ceux qui convoitaient les émeraudes et le sceptre aux joyaux, allait être détruite et lui avec par sa faute. Elle souhaité que ça n'arrivait pas et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un cauchemar

Eggman Nega- Mais cette transformation ne s'opère que la nuit, les UVA que produit le soleil neutralise la molécule responsable de ta transformation. C'est une bonne chose, comme ça tu pourras observer ton œuvre après chaque nuit jusqu'à ce que toute ta dimension disparaît. Hohohoho.

Ça y est, elle était anéantie et avait perdu tout espoir

Eggman Nega- Tu sais comment j'ai parfaitement réussi mon plan ?

Eggman Nega sortit de son autre poche une pierre, mais ce n'étais pas n'importe quelle pierre, elle était violette et hexagonales, c'était une pierre du temps

Blaze- Où… La tu… Eus… Elle appartient… A Silver…

Eggman Nega- Il n'y a pas plus naïf que lui, c'était simple de lui dérober.

Blaze- Mais… Tu… Ne peux… Pas l'utiliser… Seul… Silver le peut...

Eggman Nega- Tout comme toi avec tes émeraudes, et pourtant j'ai pris leurs énergies pour mes machines, je n'ai pas besoin de contrôler cette pierre, j'ai juste à la brancher sur un écran et ça me montre n'importe quel époque de n'importe quel dimension.

Blaze sentait un léger réconfort, si Nega a obtenu une pierre du temps, gardées par Silver, cela veut dire qu'il est dans sa dimension, et qu'il pourra sûrement la stopper peu importe la force qu'elle aura. Le meilleur scénario possible est qu'il la trouve avant qu'elle ne puisse faire du mal, mais il y'a peu de chance que ça n'arrive

Eggman Nega- Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps

Eggman Nega s'approcha vers elle et lui planta la piqûre sur la gauche de sa nuque et le retira après lui avoir injecté la substance, il recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui où une chaise noire sortie derrière lui et s'essaya, devant lui un dôme en verre se créa et il regarda le changement de Blaze s'opérer

Blaze avait sentit la piqûre quand Nega lui a injecter la substance, elle avait reçu une légère douleur, mais elle ne sentit aucune autre douleur depuis, elle pensait que le processus serait douloureux et comme la douleur n'est pas là elle pensait que ça serait à retardement

En revanche, elle sentit une force monté en elle, son énergie était revenue plus puissante qu'avant, elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien. Elle a réussis à se mettre à 4 pattes mais pas debout comme si quelque chose la bloquait, il y eu sur son visage un sourire démoniaque appréciant sentir la puissance grandir en elle alors que sa vue se floutait et avait du mal à penser et à résonner. Son corps a commencé à augmentait de volume et sa fourrure a augmenté de taille aussi devenant d'une couleur mauve foncé, ses vêtements ont étaient déchirés, ses griffes des mains et de ses pieds se sont allongés et pareil pour ses canines, son museau c'est un peu allongé et ses oreilles sont devenus pointus, ses mains sont trois fois plus grandes qu'avant détruisant ses gants, et ses bras sont épais et plus longs, la fourrure de ses poignets sont devenus blanche. Puis le processus terminé, elle s'était transformé en chatte-garou, elle poussa un rugissement alors que ses yeux étaient ceux d'une bête sauvage, et ensuite elle regarda Eggman Nega en grognant. Eggman Nega sourit à cette vue

Eggman Nega- Enfin un look qui te vas bien, adieu ma chère amie.

Eggman Nega a appuyer sur un bouton à sa droite sous la chaise et le verre derrière Blaze c'est ouvert,surprise, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et elle fut aspiré et tomba sur la planète, les émeraudes avec. Le verre c'est refermé et Nega a retiré le dôme de verre autour de lui

Eggman Nega- Malheureusement elle ne mourra pas d'une telle chute, des fois j'envie le corps extrêmement résistant de ces animaux.

Quant à Blaze, elle rentrait dans l'atmosphère, sur la partie de la planète où elle tombait, il faisait nuit. Elle vit une sorte de forêt là où elle tombait puis s'y crasha sur le ventre, malgré le fait qu'elle est tombé de l'espace, il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour se relever avec un léger mal de tête qui ne dura pas longtemps. Les émeraudes étaient tombaient autre-part sur la planète

Elle n'était plus l'ancienne Blaze, elle ne se rappelait de rien ni même de son propre nom, mais si on l'appellerait par cette appellation elle y répondrait, par instinct. Elle savait pas les termes exact mais savait que c'était la nuit et ce qu'il l'entourait était une forêt, c'était ses instinct qu'il le lui disait, comme Nega l'a dit, elle obéissait complètement à ses instincts et avait perdu des capacités cérébrales, même si elle arrivait à un peu penser par elle même mais préféra écouter ses instincts

Comme une bête, elle renifla ce qu'il l'entoura pour avoir une idée d'où elle est précisément, elle ne trouva pas d'odeur l'aidant à savoir où elle est, mais elle renifla une odeur familière, elle ne la reconnaissait pas car elle était trop faible mais, en se concentrant dessus, ses instinct lui ont tout de suite fait assembler cette odeur à un danger, pour elle

Ses crocs se sont serrés et elle eu le visage d'une bête sauvage en rogne, puis elle fonça dans la direction de l'odeur en courant à 4 pattes. Normalement quand on sent un danger on cherche à l'éviter, mais si elle ne s'en occupait pas maintenant elle pourrait le rencontrait plus tard, alors elle préféra éliminer tout de suite pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Elle courra à travers la forêt suivant l'odeur qui devenait de plus en plus puissante à chaque fois qu'elle avança vers l'odeur, puis elle commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter derrière un buisson et elle resta sur ses 4 pattes, il y avait devant elle un lac entouré par la forêt, et la source de l'odeur y était, c'était un hérisson aux épines d'argent qui se baignait dans un lac l'air exténue, Silver le hérisson

Les instincts de Blaze lui ont commandaient de l'éliminer pendant qu'il était affaiblie, mais elle fut incapable de bouger, incapable de pouvoir faire du mal à ce hérisson, pour une raison ignoré d'elle et ses instincts, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle sentait quelque chose battre dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle le regardait. Silver était assis dans le lac, il n'y avait que sa tête qui sortait de l'eau et Blaze le voyait de face, ses yeux étaient fermaient et sa tête et son dos appuyés contre un rocher au centre du lac qui faisait 2 mètres de haut, il soupira alors qu'il commença à se laver le visage

Blaze continuait de le regarder sans bouger, elle même ne savait pas la cause de sa paralysie, ni pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le tuer alors qu'il était à quelques mètres devant lui à un moment où il est affaibli, et même alors que ces instincts lui ordonnèrent de le tuer, elle ne le faisait pas, elle refusa d'écouter ce que disait ses instincts n'attaquant pas le hérisson d'argent, ce qui était incroyable car cela veut dire aller à l'encontre de ses puissants instincts auquel elle était désormais soumise

Ensuite elle le vit se lever du lac, et puis ses instincts ont cessés de lui dire de l'assassiner aussitôt qu'elle vit ce que le corps de Silver avait en dessous, 4 pouces, il avait un membre de 4 pouces alors qu'il n'était pas en érection. Normalement les parties génitale de tout les animai, à quelques exceptions près, étaient cachés par leurs fourrure, écailles ou épines, mais son membre était trop grand

Blaze a directement penser si il pouvait être un bon partenaire, et çelle libéra une phéromone liée à sa nouvelle forme permettant de prendre le contrôle d'un mâle. Silver sortit du lac et c'est séché en utilisant rapidement sa télékinésie pour retirer la majorité d'eau qu'il y avait entre ses épines et se dirigea vers une pile de vêtement qu'il enfila, il avait un boxer noir, un jogging noir, ses bracelets doré avec une ligne grise qui devient cyan illuminé pas ses marques au poignets, ses gants blanc, ses baskets noir et un T-shirt noir, il y eu un petit renflement à sa poitrine à cause de sa fourrure

Il a ensuite arraché une branche d'un arbre et la sépara en petit morceau en étirant la branche toujours avec ses pouvoirs, il réunis les morceaux en un petit tas et en prit un dans sa main droite, il concentra de l'énergie psychique dans sa main qui brilla d'une couleur cyan, puis le morceaux prit feu à cause de la chaleur produit par l'énergie, puis il le lança sur les autres bâtons et il obtenu un feu de camp

Il c'est ensuite allongé sur l'herbe à droite du feu les bras croisés derrière sa tête en admirant la beautés et la lumières des étoiles et la lune, les yeux semi-fermée et un léger sourie sur le visage, en écoutant les crépitement que fait le feu alors qu'il ré-visualisait sa journée dans sa tête

Premièrement il avait passer la première partie de la journée à entraîner sa psychokinésie et tout autant son physique pour plusieurs raisons, mais la plus importante était ses pouvoirs, car si il était soumis à des ultrasons, il serait compliqué pour lui d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, en renforçant son physique il ne resterait pas sans défense, et puis comme il pouvait déjà transférer son énergie psychique dans son corps pour devenir vraiment très fort, il c'est demandé qu'est-ce qui se passerait si il renforçait son corps étant déjà fort, cette idée lui était arriver 2 ans auparavant où il commença à également renforcer son corps avec des méthodes futuristes, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça car le corps des animaux mutants était plus fort et résistant comparé à un humain, même entraîné

Puis une fois avoir fait 6H d'entraînements intensif, pour son mental comme pour son physique, les pierres du temps ont, sans demandaient son avis, envoyées Silver dans le passé par elles mêmes, et en plus il était dans une autre dimension et ne savait pas laquelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Eggman Nega et son immense armée de Métal Blaze et devait être une cinquantaine, il sut à ce moment là qu'il était dans la dimension de Blaze

Cela n'était pas un énorme problème pour lui de combattre ces robots, avec sa télékinésie, c'était un jeu d'enfant, au début en tout cas, mais le but du docteur n'était pas de le battre mais de lui dérober ses pierres du temps, apparemment une lui a suffit car après il c'est enfui laissant les Métals Blaze restant , environ une vingtaine, pour gagner du temps pour qu'il puisse s'échapper, Silver l'avait réaliser en voyant que les Métals l'attaquer de loin, c'était séparé et restèrent sur la défensive

Alors il concentra son énergie psychique pour créer une immense explosion psychique dans un rayon de 100 mètres détruisant les Métals ne laissant aucune trace. Mais le docteur était déjà hors de vue et trop loin pour que Silver détecte son énergie ou celle de sa pierre du temps précisément, sans compter qu'il faisait déjà nuit et qu'il du trouver un endroit pour dormir, et il est tombé sur ce lac et c'est dit qu'il pourrait se nettoyer et ce qui nous amènes ici

Il soupira encore une fois, se disant que ça lui ne serait pas arrivé si il aurait fait plus attention il n'aurait pas perdu la pierre. Et pour compléter le tableau, le Eggman Nega d'ici n'est pas mieux que celui de chez lui, qui sait ce qu'il fera avec cette pierre du temps, surtout que le temps est quelque chose de très dangereux, si on change quoi que ce soit dans le passé, le présent pourrait être détruit

Blaze observait toujours Silver et se demandait pourquoi les phéromones qu'elle libère de puis tout t'a l'heure n'affecte pas l'esprit de Silver, alors qu'elle en libère des masses. La vérité est que la puissance mental qu'offre les pouvoirs psychiques de Silver est tellement puissante, que même fatigué, il est invulnérable à des contrôles mental comme l'hypnose et tout ce qui affecte l'esprit, ont ne pouvaient pas lire dans ses pensés et aucun pouvoir de ce genre ne fonctionnait sur lui non plus, même ce qu'utilisait Blaze en ce moment, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué

Blaze changea de tactique et libéra une autre phéromone, elle était différente de l'autre car elle avait la particularité d'avoir les même propriété qu'un aphrodisiaque, sauf qu'en plus ça réveille l'instinct de reproduction de la victime à telle point qu'il pouvait en avoir mal si il ne se satisfaisait pas. De retour à Silver, il se distrayait en parlant tout seul

Silver- Je n'ai jamais voyager à travers les dimensions avec une pierre du temps, serai-je capable de retourné dans la bonne dimension ? Si je n'arrive pas je pourrais ne jamais repartir d'ici et le futur n'aura plus de protection contre mon Eggman Nega et ses inventions.

En même temps qu'il disait cela il sentit un mal être, pensant naïvement que c'était ce sujet qu'il le rendait comme ça il décida d'en changer. En y repensant, il se rappela que le Nega d'ici a volé la pierre du temps violette, sa préféré, pourquoi ? Car cela lui rappelé Blaze…

Silver- Blaze… Je pourrais peut être lui demander de l'aide pour récupérer ma pierre si elle n'est pas occupé mais surtout pour m'excuser pour les éventuelles dégâts qu'Eggman Nega pourra causer à son monde... Blaze...

Son museau avait une légère nuance rose, il se sentait à la fois apaisé et mal à l'aise quand il penser à elle, n'en connaissant pas la raison. Il avait déjà rencontrer quelques fois la féline de lavande, et il avait tout de suite reconnu sa valeur, elle était forte, belle, intelligente et elle avait la pyrokinésie, elle est l'une des deux personnes qu'il respecte le plus, l'autre étant Shadow qu'il considérait comme son rival, même si Silver était plus fort que lui, le hérisson noir avait plusieurs talent impressionnant Silver. Mais vu qu'il respectait autant l'un que l'autre, pourquoi ce sentiment apparaît qu'avec Blaze ? Il a longuement réfléchit à ce sujet durant plusieurs mois, et la seule option qu'il trouvait était l'amour

Silver- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques fois et j'en tombe amoureux ? Je me demande si c'est ma naïveté qui me joue encore un tour… Ou peut être mes hormones ? On m'a dit que ça joue des tours aussi quand on rentre dans la puberté et on devient facilement attiré par le corps de l'autre, c'est donc un amour platonique ? C'est dégueulasse, sauvage, immoral, inutile et encore plus impure si il n'y a pas de sentiment… Blaze…

Encore une fois il sentit le mal être en lui qui ne partait pas mais se renforçait, il se demandait ce qu'il le dérangeait, il décida donc de bien comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il avait chaud, il a donc tourné sa tête vers les flammes se demandant si le feu était la cause de son mal être car il est vraiment très prés

Silver- Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis habitué à des chaleurs beaucoup plus élevé.

La possibilité du feu était alors à rayé de la liste, pourtant il avait quand même chaud, chose rare. Tandis que le mal être grandissait, il regarda dans sa mémoire pour voir si il a déjà ressentit ça. Oui il l'avait déjà ressentit, et ses yeux se sont d'un coup élargies alors que la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet

Pourquoi maintenant ? Se demanda t'il, était t'il en chaleur ? Si oui ,alors pourquoi devait il être en chaleur maintenant ? Alors qu'il est dans une autre dimension au milieu de nulle part, et puis ils étaient en septembre, sa période était déjà passé, mais apparemment il c'est retrouver dedans encore une fois, même si il trouver ça encore pire qu'avant

Il a était quelque fois en chaleur avant, et il ne c'est jamais satisfait, il considérait ça comme inutile et rien de plus qu'une perte de temps. L'accouplement ? N'en parlons même pas, à part pour la reproduction ce n'est rien de plus que des idioties. En plus il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, entre combattre Eggman Nega, faire en sorte que les pierres du temps ne tombent pas dans de mauvaise mains, corrigé les erreurs du passé et ses propres activité dans son futur, il était déjà assez occupé et épuisé comme ça, et il se disait aussi qu'il était trop jeune pour ça. Il a donc, encore une fois avec sa fore mental, facilement ignoré ce besoin et ne sait jamais touché excepté pour se laver, mais c'était très rapide

Silver- Je vais ignorer cette sensation et penser à autre chose.

C'était inutile, ses pensés tombèrent toujours sur Blaze, il commençait à fantasmer sur elle, chose qu'il n'a jamais fais, dés qu'il commençait il essaya de chasser les pensés impurs de son esprit, mais c'était inutile, elle restait coincé dans son esprit. Il a encore sentit le mal être grandir alors qu'il était déjà énorme, il a essayé de compter les étoiles mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il a essayer de dormir mais n'as pas réussi, c'était encore pire

Silver était de nouveau sur le dos, il haletait fort et un peu de buée est sortit de sa bouche, sa température avait presque quadruplé et continuait à monter, il avait aussi l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, dans certain cas, un des nombreux inconvénient d'avoir la psychokinésie, renforçant fortement chaque sensation et émotion qu'il éprouve, ça le rendait fou, surtout si elle était aussi puissante. La sensation était déjà beaucoup plus douloureuse que les autres fois qu'il le ressentait, payait t'il le tribu pour ne pas s'en être occuper

Il n'en pouvait plus, toutes ces années à dénigrés cette action, et maintenant il allait le faire lui même, ça a un peu blessé sa fierté, mais comme il n'avait remarquer aucune trace de vie à des kilomètres, que c'est la nuit, qu'il est seul, a rien à faire et que la sensation était entrain de le faire souffrir, il céda et accorda à son corps ce qu'il voulait, et puis que pourrait t'il lui arriver ?

Silver- Ok, je le fais pour que la douleur parte puis je devrais être tranquille pour quelques années. Une fois n'est pas coutume comme l'on dit. Dit-il en essayant de se rassurer comme il le pouvait

D'abord il s'assit et regarda bien si il y avait personne autour de lui, Blaze c'était mieux caché en allant dans un buisson et continua de l'observer à travers les feuilles, il vit bien que personne l'entourait, il allait essayer de détecter des présences de vie avec ses pouvoirs, mais la sensation c'est fait plus ressentir d'un coup et il ne l'a pas fait, il devait régler ce problème tout de suite

Il a enlevé son gant et a passé sa main droite dans son boxer et a commencé à se caresser, il a d'abord frémit au frottement avant de s'y habituer, il sentit un petit plaisir et une diminution de la douleur qu'il ressentait, il avait envi de prendre son temps et de savourer l'instant, mais il sentait que son corps explosait, fonder et se vidait de toute force à la fois physique et psychique, il commençait à transpirer

Silver- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ! Est-ce que c'est ma punition pour ne pas avoir écouté les besoins de mon corps ?

Il commença à sentir son membre grandir et il devenait trop grand pour son boxer et pantalon le dérangeant, en plus il continuait à transpirer et sa chaleur ne diminuait pas mais augmentait. Si il n'avait pas garder un peu de raison, il aurait déchiqueté ses vêtements, mais il les a justes retiré très rapidement et les a jetés aveuglement ne voulant pas les salir non plus, le laissant complètement nu assis sur l'herbe les jambes un peu ouverte

Silver, ne continua pas tout de suite, il ressentait un mélange de peur, de confusion, de curiosité, de surprise et de fierté, sans qu'il sache pourquoi il était fière, Blaze, qui regardait toujours, bava à la vue de son membre en érection et elle commença à fantasmer en l'imaginant en elle, son membre faisait 13 pouces de longueur et 3 pouces de largeur, presque 1/3 de sa taille, vraiment très impressionnant surtout pour un hérisson de 15 ans. Ne connaissant pas la taille normale il ne savait pas si il était grand ou petit, mais savant que ça rentrait dans une femme, ça l'étonnerait qu'il est petit

Il a ensuite ressentit la douleur, qu'il avait oublié, car il a arrêter de se toucher. Il est donc sortit de sa transe et a utilisé ses 2 mains pour frotter son membre, il pouvait étant donné sa taille. Un liquide sortait du bout de son membre alors qu'il haletait de plaisir, même à de certains moments il faisait les cris divers des hérissons sans être trop bruyant, c'était très gênant pour lui mais il était seul et il n'avait pas la tête à ça continuant à se faire du bien, il ne pouvait pas résister à ses instincts pour le moment. Il avait fermer les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. Il commença à fantasmer sur Blaze

Silver- *pense* ''J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là Blaze et que tu me fasse plaisir.''

Il pensa à ça sans ressentir la moindre honte, même si normalement il se dégoutterait de lui même, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, excepter la sensation de plaisir grandissante, il avait perdu toute raison et logique et sur l'instant c'est ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, il avait le droit de souhaiter, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que les souhaits peuvent êtres exaucés, même si ce n'est pas de la façon attendu

Un moment Blaze décida de signaler sa présence et de se dévoiler, elle commença par bouger les feuilles du buisson pour que Silver détecte sa présence. Aussi tôt qu'il a entendu le bruit, il se releva presque instantanément et avec sa télékinésie il prit le feu, le divisa en 4 et donna la forme de stalactite à ses morceaux de flammes.

Silver- Qui est là ?! Montre toi si tu tiens à la vie !

Normalement quelqu'un se cacherait de honte, mais dans la tête de Silver, il pensait que si c'est un danger comme un robot et qu'il se cachait comme les gens le ferait normalement, il aurait la honte et mourait, alors que si il combat ce danger, malgré le fait qu'il aura toujours la honte, il vivra

Il vit petit à petit une forme qui sortait doucement d'un buisson, et comme par réflexe, lorsqu'il vit entièrement la chose devant lui, il lança les stalactite de feu dessus. Mais au moment où les stalactite allait rentraient en contacte, Silver les arrêta, se rendant compte que la chose n'est pas un robot.

La chose n'a pas eu peur, Silver recula 3 des stalactite les renvoyant là où il a prit le feu en en recréant un mais il ne fit que reculer un peu le 4éme stalactite toujours près de la chose, et il fut quand même prudent, c'était beau ne pas être une machine, ce qu'il avait devant lui n'avait pas une forme normal, si c'était un monstre dangereux il aura juste besoin de l'assommer et en avertir Blaze, et si c'était inoffensif il le laisserait partir

Le monstre c'est assis comme le ferait un chien tandis que Silver s'approcha du monstre qui étrangement lui semblait familier, il était juste en face et il put voir que le monstre ressemblait à un chat et était une femelle à première vue, elle avait un peu plus de 2 fois sa taille si elle serait debout, pour l'instant elle n'avait qu'une tête de plus que lui, elle avait des yeux d'or, un museau blanc, sa fourrure était d'un mauve foncé, elle avait un élastique à cheveux rouge et un bijou rouge sur le front, il eu une soudaine illumination

Silver- Blaze ?

C'était fou, ce monstre et Blaze se ressemblait trop à son goût, le monstre ne fit rien. Silver se demanda si elle était la depuis le début et qu'elle l'avait… Maté… Mais cette question disparut instantanément comme son importance alors qu'il commença à avoir quelques larmes et étreignit Blaze en passant ses mains autour d'elle dans son épais manteau de fourrure, même si ses mains n'arrivait pas à faire tout le tour de sa taille, la dernière stalactite rejoignit le feu augmentant sa taille

Silver- Blaze, que t'es t'il arrivé… Est-ce à cause de Nega ?

Au fond de lui même il connaissait déjà la réponse, si les 2 Nega sont aussi fou l'un que l'autre, il n'y avait que lui qu'il pouvait faire ça. Blaze ne fit rien et posa juste ça tête sur celle de Silver qui bouillonnait de rage de tristesse et de haine, mais à un moment il trouva cela étrange, oui ce qu'a fait Nega est grave, mais ses sentiments négatifs étaient intenses le surprenant, est-ce que la raison de cette intensité folle était du au fait que ça soit à Blaze que c'est arrivé, était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Il y pensa profondément

Mais tout fut balayé par la douleur, à cause de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, il en avait oublier la douleur dans sa région inférieur, il en grimaça, il a retiré ses mains de Blaze et il recommença à se masturber, heureusement pour lui Blaze n'a rien remarqué, pour l'instant, mais Silver se détestait de faire ça, il y'a à peine quelque seconde il pensait naïvement qu'il l'aimait et pourtant il se masturbe alors qu'elle est dans une telle situation. Blaze a sue ce qu'il faisait, elle retira sa tête de sur la sienne et le regarda, il a levé la tête créant un contact visuelle avec elle, mais il eu honte et se retourna tout en continuant à se masturber pour ne pas souffrir

Silver- J-je suis tellement désolé Blaze, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, ne regarde pas s'il te plaît.

Il ne savait pas que Blaze était la cause de son état. Silver n'entendit rien alors qu'il continuait à se faire plaisir, puis il sentit une main derrière ses genoux qui a avancé faisant plier ses genoux et lui faisant aussi perdre son équilibre et il tomba en arrière, mais il heurta autre chose que le sol, puis il se sentit porté, et juste après il vit que Blaze le portait dans ses bras croisé comme un bébé, et elle était assis en tailleur, à ce moment si Blaze pouvait le définir elle le trouverait très mignon dans cette position et avec son air embarrassé. Elle le fit descendre pour que ses jambes soient sur sa jambes gauche, mais son haut était toujours supporté par son bras droit le mettant dans une position semi-assise semi-allongé. Silver vit sur son visage un sourire malicieux et remplit de convoitise, l'inquiétant

Silver- T-tu ne va pas me manger n'est-ce pas

Blaze ne fit rien, elle alla prendre le membre de Silver avec sa main gauche, mais Silver l'avait caché avec ses deux bras, mais vu sa taille c'était presque inutile, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche pas, mais ça ne l'a pas arrêter. Avec sa nouvelle forme et sa nouvelle force, elle attrapa ses deux bras en même temps et les a mit au-dessus de sa tête et son membre fut droit, elle attrapa ses bras avec son autre main laissant la gauche libre qu'elle posa sur le ventre de Silver et elle mis ses bras derrière sa tête et elle laissa du temps passé alors que Silver ressentait de nouveau la douleur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger dans tout les sens et tenta d'enlever ses mains de son emprise, mais elle était désormais plus forte que lui physiquement désormais, et la douleur fut si intense qu'il n'a même pas penser à utiliser sa télékinésie pour se libérer, il serrait les poings et avait même les larme aux yeux tellement la douleur était puissante et ses yeux étaient fermés

Silver- S'il te plaît Blaze, libère moi !

Il entrouvrit les yeux et la vit sourire malicieusement, l'énervant, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir souffrir, et il se demanda si elle n'était pas la cause de sa souffrance

Silver- C'est toi qui me fait ça n'est-ce pas…! S'il te plaît… Fait disparaître la douleur...

Il cria la première partie de la phrase énervé, mais il dit la deuxième partie avec une voix plus calme et en la suppliant. Cette fois le sourire malicieux de Blaze se transforma en un sourire satisfait, Silver était trop gêné pour qu'il la laisse le toucher sans honte, alors elle l'a poussé à bout en attendant qu'elle lui demande pour pouvoir s'amuser sans problème. Elle avait avant rétracté ses griffes de sa main gauche, prit son membre puis commença à le caresser, normalement si elle voulait parcourir toute la surface, elle devrait utilisait ses 2 mains pour attraper son membre, mais avec son nouveau corps elle n'en utilisait qu'une

Silver se sentait bien et gémissait de plaisir, c'était différent de lorsqu'il le faisait lui même, c'était meilleur et sa main fut plus douce que la sienne car elle avait de la fourrure contrairement à lui qui a des épines, et étrangement, plus Silver se sentait bien, et plus le feu grandissait et devenait intense, même la végétation faible autour ont poussaient beaucoup plus rapidement que la normal, en vérité, une faible partie de son énergie psychique s'échapper en continue de son corps et alimentait l'environnement autour de lui et la réchauffait. Chaque caresse de Blaze était un bonheur fou qui faisait petit à petit disparaître la douleur, mais à un moment elle revenue avec force alors que son corps se crispait d'un coup

Il regarda Blaze et vit qu'elle avait arrêter et le regarder avec un regard disant d'après lui si elle devait continuer ou pas

Silver- Tu peux continuer, ça fait du bien, et n'arrête plus.

Blaze comprit bien le message et recommença à le branler, Silver ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi doué à ça, il ressentait à chacun de ses mouvements comme un électrochoc qui traversa tout son corps, en vérité c'est à cause de sa sensibilité du à ses pouvoirs que le plaisir est plus grand qu'il ne devrait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Blaze ne faisait pas bien son travail. Il transpirait beaucoup et gémissait de pur plaisir alors que son regard était collé à Blaze, elle souriait amusé par ce qu'il ce passe

Puis Silver sentit quelque chose se réunir en lui et il savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais le plaisir était tel qu'il en avait perdu la tête et la parole, Blaze l'a remarqué et a accéléré son rythme, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, et avec un puissant gémissement, son membre jeta 20 longues cordes et épaisses de sperme dans les airs, qui sont retombés sur lui cachant une grande partie du haut de son corps

Lui ne s'en préoccupait pas pour l'instant alors qu'il haletait beaucoup, c'était son premier orgasme et il a eu beaucoup d'effet, sa langue était un peu hors de a bouche pour l'aider à respirer, la douleur a complètement disparu. Blaze a retrouvé son sourire lorsqu'elle a vu que son membre était encore dur, elle n'avait pas arrêter de le branler pendant qu'il jouissait et même après mais à une vitesse plus lente, le temps qu'il se calme de son éjaculation. Le feu avait presque doublé taille et la végétation autour comme l'herbe ont grandis, les fleurs qui n'étaient pas là au début étaient sortis du sol et il ne leur restaient plus qu'à fleurir

Silver a d'un coup retrouvé ses esprits, il donna un coup de genoux droit au poignet de Blaze à la main qui le masturbait la faisant se retirer de son membre, ensuite, en prenant son appuie sur elle, il fit une roulade arrière et eu ses pieds sur le sol, il était à la droite de Blaze, mais il ne pouvait pas se libérer complètement, ses bras était toujours dans la puissante main de Blaze, il commença à tirer mais ne réussit pas à se libérer

Silver- Blaze tu exagères ! D'abord tu m'espionnes, ensuite tu testes mes limites et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui m'a causé toute cette douleur !

Il continua à tirer mais sa force n'était rien comparé à celle de Blaze, elle fut déçu et ça se voyait sur son visage, l'énervant. Soudain, ses marques ont brillaient et il tira avec une nouvelle force, tirant le corps de Blaze la faisant tomber sur la droite et la mettant à 3 pattes. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais sourit d'amusement. Silver retira une autre fois, mais il ne réussit pas à se libérer, en revanche, le bras de Blaze c'est étiré de 30 centimètre et il tomba parterre

Il a compris que ses membres étaient élastique, et le sourire sur son visage l'énerva encore plus, si il ne pouvait pas se 1ibérer de force, il devait utiliser sa tête, et elle allait regretter ce qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt. Il se remit debout et recula pour que le bras de Blaze soit tendue, ensuite il tourna sur lui même, et Blaze fut surprise de quitter le sol alors que Silver la faisait tourner comme si il participait à l'épreuve olympique du lancer de marteau. Après 3 tour sur lui même, le bras de Blaze c'était étiré de 2 mètre supplémentaire à cause de la force centrifuge, ensuite il s'arrêta de tourner, ses bras ont continuaient à tourner pour qu'elle soient derrière sa tête, il les passa de l'arrière vers l'avant en passant violemment et rapidement ses bras par dessus sa tête et Blaze suivit le mouvement de ses bras et elle s'écrasa contre le sol fissuré par le choc et ça a créé un écran de poussière à 2,3 mètre de lui, Blaze lâcha ses bras et son bras est revenu vers elle et a retrouvé sa taille normal

Silver apprécia le fait que ses bras soient libre, ses marques ont arrêtaient de briller, il regarda ensuite l'écran de poussière qui commençait à se dissiper, il vit le corps de Blaze allongé parterre

Silver- Désolé Blaze, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, et tu l'a cherché.

Silver se regarda ensuite, il était recouvert de sperme et ça le dégouttait

Silver- Beurk, regarde ce que tu as fais ! C'est dégouttant, je venais de me laver en plus.

Il a de nouveau regardé Blaze, mais elle ne bougeait pas, et il se demandait si il n'y est pas allé un peu trop fort. De son coté, Blaze n eu aucune blessure du choc, elle eu plutôt un large sourire sur le museau, elle comprend maintenant pourquoi ses instincts l'ont assimilés à un danger, mais elle fut séduite par sa force

Elle se remit à 4 pattes comme un animal en vitesse éclair et fonça sur Silver, il n eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ce passé qu'elle l'a plaqué parterre étant à 4 pattes sur lui et elle lui donnait un sourire rempli de désir et de luxure. Silver était perplexe, d'habitude Blaze était un peu réservé, mais maintenant elle était diamétralement différent maintenant, ça le rendait un peu triste

Silver- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Blaze ? C'est cette forme qui te rend comme ça ? *pense*'' Je vais arracher tout ses membres un à un à cet enfoiré de Nega et je les balanceraient dans les confins de l'espace !''

Blaze n'a pas fait attention à ses paroles, mais elle lui a léché le visage, puis elle continua à lécher son corps en descendant petit à petit le rendant confus, puis il vit qu'elle était entrain de le nettoyer en léchant le sperme qui était sur lui, et elle était efficace vu que sa langue faisant maintenant l'ancienne taille de son bras, elle avait finit en 30 secondes, le problème maintenant, c'est que Silver était recouvert de salive cette fois, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça

Silver- Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?

Blaze ne fit que lui lécher une nouvelle fois le visage, elle baissa ensuite ses yeux pour voir son membre semi-dur, elle recula pour que son visage soit en face de son membre, elle le regardait avec convoitise et commença à baver à la vue. Elle ne fit juste que regarder Silver avec le même regard et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait, mais il n eu pas le temps d'accepter ou de refuser qu'elle commença à lécher entièrement son membre, le durcissant d'un coup et avalant le sperme qui était resté sur son membre après son orgasme plus tôt, elle réussit à enrouler sa longue langue tout autour de son membre sans oublier aucune partie, gagnant un gémissement puissant de Silver.

Elle a déroulé sa langue et a léché de nouveau de la base jusqu'au bout, chaque coup de langue a envoyé une décharge électrique dans sa colonne vertébrale et il gémissait fort, il ne savait pas que Blaze pouvait être aussi bonne à ça, toute logique disparut de lui alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour en profiter. Puis il ne reçu plus de plaisir, il regarda Blaze qui avait un peu penché sa tête sur la droite et il pouvait voire un sourire narquois, elle n'allait continuer uniquement si il lui demande

Il prit en compte le fait qu'elle pouvait de nouveau lui faire ressentir la même douleur horrible que tout t'a l'heure, le fait est qu'il ne sait pas si il pouvait la vaincre ou pas car il ne savait rien de cette forme et ses nouvelles capacités, qu'elle le veut et qu'elle était doué et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête et il veut qu'elle le fasse encore jouir, il soupira

Silver- Fait ce que tu veux, mais blesse moi et gare à toi.

Blaze ne fut pas satisfait de sa réponse, et elle a recommencé à libérer la même substance que tout t'a l'heure mais en plus grande quantité et plus rapidement, et au bout de quelques secondes Silver recommença à sentir la même douleur que tout t'a l'heure, et ses yeux se sont écarquillaient alors que maintenant la douleur était dans tout son corps, mais son membre eu une douleur plus importante que le reste de son corps, la douleur fut plus intense qu'avant, et combiné à sa sensibilité à cause de ses pouvoirs, la douleur était la plus grande douleur qu'il n'a jamais connue, et il en a connu des douleurs intenses

Il commença à se tortiller contre le sol, mais Blaze posa sa main droite sur son torse et son ventre et a appuyer pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir, cela lui a aussi donné du mal à respirer. Il lança un regard noir à Blaze, mais cela ne lui fit pas plus d'effet, ça l'amusait de le voir comme ça, si il voulait que la douleur soit remplacé par du plaisir, il devait la supplier

Il a quand même tenu deux minutes mais Silver n'en pouvait plus, il espérait cette fois qu'elle passerait, mais la douleur continua de croître à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il regarda donc Blaze avec des yeux épuisés par la douleur et suppliant

Silver- Je t'en pris, soulage moi…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaze pour accepter sa demande, satisfaite, elle ouvra grand la bouche et engloutit entièrement son membre dans ma bouche, et le gémissement de Silver ressemblait presque à un cri, alors que la douleur intense fut convertie en un intense plaisir. Blaze commença à bouger sa tête de haut en bas à un rythme rapide, elle enlevait tout son membre de sa bouche sauf le bout de son bout, puis prit tout d'un coup, en plus elle faisait passer sa longue langue autour de son membre pendant qu'elle le suçait

Silver adorait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, sa bouche était humide, elle aspirait fort comme si elle voulait arracher son membre et elle était très talentueuse, peut être ses instincts, mais malgré le fait qu'il adorait ce plaisir qui l'envoyait dans un état euphorique, il avait toujours du mal à respirer, car la main de Blaze qui appuyait sur son corps, appuyait également sur ses poumons

Il n'avait pas la force et l'oxygène nécessaire pour dire à Blaze d'appuyer moins fort, alors il tenta de lui dire d'une autre manière. Il grogna un peu et mordit faiblement le bout de son majeur qui était près de son menton, Blaze comprit, et elle diminua la pression de sa main, mais la garda quand même sur lui pour le garder à terre, Silver fut soulager et ça a amélioré sa respiration, et l'aida à mieux haleter et gémir, ceux qui était une douce musique aux oreille de Blaze

Son énergie quittait une nouvelle fois son corps, mais cette fois il y en a eu plus qu'avant, l'atmosphère c'est plus réchauffé et chargé en énergie, le feu devenu une nouvelle fois plus intense, l'herbe a encore poussait et les fleurs ont commençaient à fleurir

De nouveau Silver ressentit une nouvelle fois qu'il allait jouir, mais le plaisir était encore plus intense qu'avant, et ça la fait rentrait dans une transe euphorique, Blaze a sentit qu'il était proche car son membre palpitait beaucoup dans sa bouche

Avec un cri de plaisir, il jouit dans sa bouche, relâchant une charge équivalente à la précédente dans sa bouche, Blaze ne laissa rien sortir de la charge qu'il lui a donné et adora le goût de son sperme, elle a continué à le sucer pendant et après qu'il ait joui pour être sûr d'avoir tout jusqu'à avoir la dernière goûte de son sperme

Silver haleta durement pendant un moment puis retrouva ses esprits, cette fois il ne bougea pas tout de suite et il profita encore un peu de ce que faisait Blaze. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, et il c'est un peu dégoutté, après tout il est dans un sens entrain de profiter d'elle

Silver disparut laissant derrière lui un flash cyan, surprenant Blaze car son membre disparut d'un coup de sa bouche, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Silver debout devant elle, son membre n'était plus en érection

Silver- Désolé Blaze, mais je ne peux plus profiter de toi, maintenant tu vas rester bien sage et demain ont va voir Nega pour qu'il te fasse redevenir comme avant.

Silver est ensuite retourné dans le lac pour se laver de sa sueur et se rafraîchir, il a aussi ramener Blaze avec ses pouvoirs pour enlever la poussière qu'elle a sur elle, il a lavé sa fourrure lui même, il était debout et elle assise pour qu'il puisse la laver correctement, et elle a ronronné lorsqu'il c'est mit derrière elle pour laver sa tête touchant ses oreilles

Mais ce que ne savait pas Silver, c'est que son énergie a fait devenir le feu trop grand et puissant, et comme il a fait poussait l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'il mesure généralement 40 centimètre de haut, le feu a pu se propager grâce à l'herbe et a commencé à brûler tout ce qui l'entoure

Silver et Blaze sont en tout resté 10 minutes dans le lac jusqu'à ce que Silver sente une odeur de brûlé, il se retourna et ne vit que du feu et de la fumée

Silver- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe !

Silver sortit rapidement du lac, et avec sa télékinésie, attrapa toutes les flammes et les a compressaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Silver a vu que tout devant lui sur un périmètre de 50 mètres carrés à était brûlé, les arbres, les fleurs et l'herbe, et il savait que c'était le feu qu'il avait allumé plus tôt qui avait causé autant de dégâts, pourtant il n'avait fait qu'un petit feu

Ensuite il sentit Blaze lui lécher le dos, il c'est retourné, et il l'a vue assise à 4 pattes et elle lui souriait, mais c'était un sourire qui disait de ne pas s'en faire, sa fourrure était mouillé, mais elle s'est ébroué et a majoritairement retiré l'eau sur son corps, et elle souriait toujours, il retrouvait l'ancienne Blaze, mais pas pour longtemps

Blaze a vérifié, et Silver correspondait à ses critères, il était fort et pouvais sûrement la satisfaire sexuellement, son sourire c'est transformé en un plus lubrique, elle c'est alors assise comme quelqu'un de normal, a écarté et un peu plié ses jambes, elle a baissé sa main droite jusqu'à sa région inférieur, avec son index et son majeur à écarté sa fourrure et lui a dévoilé sa féminité écarté avec ses deux doigts

Le museau de Silver est devenue écarlate, il c'est immédiatement couvert les yeux avec ses deux mains et c'est un peu retourné sur sa droite

Silver- Je n'ai rien vu !

Malgré son embrassement, il a un peu écarter ses doigts et a vue Blaze dans la même position qu'avant, toujours avec un sourire lubrique et un air séducteur, il a ensuite dirigé son regard vers sa chatte, elle attirait l'attention étant donné que comme elle est écarté, il pouvait voir l'intérieur rose-rouge, et c'était la seule couleur clair sur son corps

Silver réfléchit, Blaze voulait sûrement qu'il s'accouple avec elle, et si elle lui faisait encore mal ? Surtout que maintenant il allait avoir encore plus mal que la dernière fois vu la différence entre les 2 dernières fois, et il avait eu sa dose de douleur pour aujourd'hui. Il prit une grande inspiration, il enleva ses mains de son visage et c'est tourné complètement vers elle, elle l'attendait patiemment avec cette fois un sourire tendre sur son visage

Il c'est alors avancé, son cœur a accéléré, son corps c'est réchauffé, il entendait son rythme cardiaque et a respiration, et à chacune d'entre elle, un peu de buée sortit de sa bouche, il transpirait et il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser

Maintenant il était en face d'elle, il était vraiment nerveux et avait du mal à penser et à agir rationnellement, peut être que c'est ses instinct qui l'influence. Il était à genoux devant Blaze, il regardait fixement sa chatte et était comme attiré

Silver- C-c'est bon n'est-ce pas ?

Il a prit son membre qui recommençait à durcir et la placé devant son vagin, et lorsqu'il a fait rentrer le bout en contacte avec son vagin et il ressentit un puissant électrochoc traversant tout son corps, c'était très plaisant avec une douceur et chaleur agréable, Silver ne voulait que ressentir encore plus de plaisir, il allait tout mettre d'un coup mais s'arrêta avant même de commencer

Silver- Non, ce n'est pas bon...

Il se recula, et se leva

Silver- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'allais faire ça.

Blaze avait était confuse, elle avait aussi aimé le sentiment de son bout chaud en contacte avec son entrée tout aussi chaude, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, et ça l'a énervé au plus haut point

Son sourire disparut, elle enleva sa main de sa région inférieur, faisant que sa fourrure a caché sa féminité, elle se mit à 4 pattes comme un animal avec ses griffes encraient dans le sol, des flammes ont commençaient à apparaître sur le long de son dos, elle montra les dents et grogna

Silver regarda Blaze, puis ferma les yeux, il c'est dit qu'elle va utiliser la violence pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, faire du mal car on a pas ce qu'on veut, c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait le plus et il s'énerva

Silver- Arrête de grogner...

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui donna un regard noir et terrifiant

Silver- Assis !

Blaze s'assit immédiatement, ses flammes se sont éteintes, elle arrêta de grogner et elle tremblait sur place, terrifiait. Silver adouci son regard, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire peur aux autres

Silver- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Blaze, mais ce n'est pas correct.

Silver allait utilisait ses pouvoirs pour voler vers elle, mais il arriva à peine à décoller du sol avant de retomber

Silver- Ho non, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie.

Blaze n'a pas laissé passé cette information, si il n'a plus assez d'énergie pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne peut pas lutter contre elle. Elle a alors sourit malicieusement, et a sauté sur Silver, le plaquant au sol une nouvelle fois et le surprenant, elle attrapa vite ses deux bras elle les mit au-dessus de sa tête les tenant avec sa main gauche pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir

Elle se mit ensuite sur ses genoux, elle regardait Silver qui était nerveux, il se débattait et tenter de libérer. Avec son autre main, elle a dirigé son membre mi-dur vers sa chatte, avec son membre elle le frottait contre sa fourrure pour l'écarter de sa chatte, et Silver aimais cela, mais sa raison avait toujours le dessus

Silver- S'il te plaît Blaze, arrête.

Blaze a ensuite réussi à dé-couvrir toute sa chatte, et ce qu'elle a fait a permis au membre de Silver d'être complètement dur, ensuite elle utilisa la main, qu'elle utilisait pour tenir son membre, pour retenir Silver en la plaçant sur son torse, mais elle n'appuya pas comme avant et il pouvait respirer normalement

Elle a ensuite commencer à rentrer son membre en elle, faisant étirer ses murs internes, et elle lâcha un soupir de satisfaction lorsque tout son membre fut en elle. Elle resta immobile un instant pour s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation, Silver aussi aimait, son intérieur chaud et humide, et malgré la taille de Blaze elle est serré

Après quelques secondes, Blaze commença à bouger de haut en bas, et cela envoya des décharges électriques plaisante dans le corps des 2, c'était une sensation nouvelle pour eux. Après quelques minutes, Blaze arrêta et fit des mouvement circulaire avec ses hanches avec son membre en elle, il était surpris qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose comme ça, ils ont commençaient à transpirer mouillant leurs fourrure et leur épines

Autant le corps de Silver était dans un état d'extase extrême, autant son esprit était dégoutté et voulait que ça s'arrête, il trouvé ce rituel d'accouplement horrible, et surtout sauvage et dénué de sentiment, il se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir la stopper. Si j'avais plus d'énergie, si j'étais plus fort, si j'aurai esquiver, toute ces phrases résonnèrent en boucle dans son esprit

Le peu d'énergie psychique qui restait en lui c'est déversé dans la nature et la végétation à recommencé à pousser pour être comme au début, mais Silver n'avait maintenant plus aucune once d'énergie psychique en lui

Blaze, elle, dans son état actuel, se fichait complètement si il y avait des sentiments ou non, son instinct de reproduction prenait le contrôle de ses actes. Après quelques minutes Silver a recommencé a sentir la même pression qu'avant, et Blaze sentait aussi que son orgasme arrivait. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'à cause de tout le plaisir qu'il reçoit, il a laissé son énergie psychique s'échapper de lui, même ses marques ont étaient moins visible que la normal, mais si il pouvait en donner à l'environnement, il pouvait la reprendre

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait, il absorba le peu d'énergie qui restait dans l'air qui n'alimenter pas les alentours, il sentit un peu d'énergie revenir, ses marques ont retrouvaient un peu plus de leurs lumière. Il réfléchit ensuite à un plan

Silver- Blaze, relâche mes bras et n'appuie plus ta main, je ne partirais pas.

Blaze s'arrêta de bouger, réfléchissant, il n'y avait aucune intention qui induirait une mauvaise chose. Puis elle fit ce qu'il a dit, et Silver saisit sa chance

Silver- Je t'ai eu !

D'un coup, il se releva, et il utilisa toute l'énergie qu'il a pris en une fois pour pousser Blaze et se mettre au-dessus de elle, ses marques ont donc perdu un peu de lumière. Il était ensuite sur elle, assis sur son ventre hors d'elle

Silver- Et on dit que c'est moi le naïf ! Dit-il moqueusement

Blaze grogna énervé d'avoir était dupé et de l'avoir empêché d'atteindre l'extase, mais étrangement Silver sourit avec séduction, Blaze avait libéré une partie de sa personnalité refoulé au fond de lui même, une partie primaire, dangereuse, très dangereuse. Tout les plaisirs qu'il a ressentit l'a fait devenir fou et l'a envoyé dans un état d'euphorie et de désir extrême, et elle allait s'en rendre compte

Silver- Ne t'énerve pas, tu as gagné, tu veux qu'on s'accouple ? Alors on s'accouplera, mais ne vient pas pleurer. Dit-il avec un sourire de pur malice.

Blaze se calma alors que Silver se reculait, descendant d'elle pour être à genoux entre ses jambes, il plaça son membre à l'entré, puis a poussé d'un coup en elle, elle a poussé un gémissement puissant en se sentant remplit d'un coup, son membre palpitait en elle

Silver commença à pousser avec force et vitesse, lorsque son membre sortait, il sentait sa fourrure se frotter contre son membre accentuant le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et lorsque la sensation de son orgasme revenu, il a encore accéléré avec brutalité, faisant claquer son aine contre elle lorsqu'il s'enfonçait au maximum

Blaze a était surprise de ce qu'il faisait, avant il était restreint avec ce genre de chose, mais maintenant, il était sauvage, elle l'avait rendu sauvage. Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il soit brutal avec elle, au contraire elle aimait, sa sauvagerie, ça l'attirait et elle adorait cette facette de Silver. Le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était si bon qu'elle avait du mal à haleter

L'endroit était remplit des gémissement des Silver et Blaze, les 2 transpiraient, et les 2 commençaient à se rapprocher de l'orgasme. Comme il n'était pas assez grand, Silver allongea son haut sur Blaze et tendit ses bras, parcourra la fourrure de Blaze pour atteindre ses tétons durs et les pincer, et Blaze laissa échapper un gémissement ressemblant à un cri

Silver n'en pouvait plus, avec une poussé encore plus forte que les autres, il se libéra en elle, tirant de massives cordes de spermes en elle, faisant en déborder beaucoup, la poussant à l'orgasme aussi, vaporisant ses jus sur son membre. Ensuite ils n'ont pas bougé, haletant du plaisir fou

Et après quelque secondes, Silver recommença à bouger, avec autant d'intensité, apparemment il avait assez d'énergie pour un autre tour, eh bien elle aussi. Mais lorsqu'il a encore jouis, il continua, plusieurs fois. Au 5éme orgasme, Blaze était obligé de sortir sa langue pour qu'elle puisse respirer, ses yeux se retournant

Silver la regarda, et sourit dangereusement

Silver- Épuisé ? Dommage, car je ne fais que commencer.

Et il continua, encore, et encore, et encore. La cause de son endurance hors norme est parce qu'il est en chaleur, et que sa sensibilité aux sensations à cause de ses pouvoirs faisait qu'il avait une convoitise et des désirs sexuels énorme. Et encore maintenant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le satisfaire, alors que Blaze n'en pouvait plus, et il le savait, mais il l'aimait la voire si épuisé, et il voulait la briser, entièrement. Elle a joué avec lui, elle allait payer

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pouvait être aussi endurant, alors qu'il la pompait et jouissait en elle sans relâche, mais à son 20éme orgasme, il fut finalement satisfait, et décida de se retirer, avec son membre qui n'est plus en érection avec son sperme et les jus de Blaze dessus, une énorme quantité de sperme était parterre qui sont sortis de sa chatte lorsqu'il est sortit, et se rajoutait maintenant le sperme dégoulinant de sa chatte. Silver laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaction, comme si un poids a était retiré de ses épaules, il se sentit léger en bas, et c'était agréable

Blaze était déconnecté, brisé, elle avait du mal à simplement respirer, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, complètement lessivé, malgré le plaisir qu'elle a ressenti, son corps était engourdit, sa chatte douloureuse et elle tremblait. La fourrure qui couvrait son entrée était mouillés par ses jus donc collaient et alourdis, les empêchant de la couvrir.

Il avait tellement lâché de sperme en elle qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait éclater, elle avait même une grosse bosse sur son ventre. Silver c'est assis sur cette bosse pour que le sperme en elle parte plus vite, et il était au meilleur loge pour voir l'état de son travail, et il a apprécié la vue de son visage épuisé et ses yeux mi clos

Silver- Je t'avais dis que tu allais le regrettais si tu me blessais.

Il c'est ensuite allongé sur elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine sentant la fourrure de Blaze contre lui, presque aussi douce que la sienne. Il remarqua que l'herbe autour à repousser et avait la même taille qu'avant, il n'y prêta pas attention et ferma les yeux, il aimait l'odeur de leurs phéromones libérés et le rythme rapide du cœur de Blaze, ce qu'il l'aida à se détendre, et la brise fraîches de la nuit parcourant ses épines

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa première fois se passerait comme ça, et qu'il en n'aurait une, en tout cas c'était une nouvelle expérience qu'il a aimer. Puis il a eu des pensés qui lui ont traversaient l'esprit, si Blaze restait dans cet état, il pourrait la kidnapper pour l'utiliser quand bon lui semble, après tout si elle se présenter comme ça devant son peuple, ça serait un peu le chaos, il pourrait dire qu'elle a était tuée, ensuite il pourrait la baiser autant qu'il veut et la traiter comme il le voulait. Mais il c'est reprit et n'a pas laissé ses envie le dominer

Malgré les apparence, il avouait que lui aussi était fatigué, et il s'endormit, sur une Blaze inconsciente dans la nuit sombre

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil se leva, et ses rayons ont éclairés la forêt, et ses rayons ont atterries sur Blaze, qui petit à petit se réveilla. Elle sentit sous elle quelque chose de doux et frais, comme de l'herbe, et elle sentait aussi une masse sur elle. Elle ouvra les yeux, et elle vit le ciel, flou, et lorsque sa vision devenu plus claire, elle baissa les yeux, et elle voyait quelqu'un sur elle, et de ce qu'elle entendait, il dormait

Elle regarda plus attentivement, et elle identifia Silver, et les questions ont fusaient dans sa tête, que faisait Silver sur elle ? Et elle même où elle était ? Elle poussa Silver et il roula doucement sur sa gauche, et cela ne le réveilla pas, Blaze s'assit et regarda son visage endormit, et elle devait admettre qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Puis elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements, et elle regarda ensuite sa chose, et elle rougit aussi tôt à ça

Encore plus de questions se créaient, elle se rendis ensuite compte que elle aussi était nue, et elle rougit encore plus, et était totalement confuse, puis elle sentit quelque chose dans sa région inférieur, elle baissa les yeux, et elle vit une substance blanche coulé de son vagin

Et à ce moment, elle se rappela de ce qu'a dis Nega, et quelques souvenirs lui revenait, et la honte s'empara d'elle

Blaze- Oh non, qu'ai-je fais ?

Silver commença à se réveillé petit à petit, il s'assit, surprenant Blaze, et il la regarda en lui souriant

Silver- Bonjour Blaze.

Blaze ne répondit rien et se recroquevilla sur elle même, en ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et entouras ses jambes de ses bras, et mit sa tête entre ses genoux, pour cacher son corps et car elle ne pouvait plus regarder Silver dans les yeux

Blaze- Je suis tellement désolé Silver ! J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fais !

Blaze se sentit encore plus gênée

Silver- Et qu'as tu fais ?

Blaze- Eh bien... Tu sais... A prppos de... Hier... Je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace.

Silver sourit

Silver- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Blaze

Blaze sortit sa tête de ses genoux rapidement

Blaze- Bien sûr que si ! Après tout je t'ai... Hum... Violé... Elle murmura la fin de sa phrase

Silver- Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que un viol c'était quand l'un des 2 n'est pas consentant et que l'autre le force.

Blaze- Et c'est ce que j'ai fais...

Silver- Blaze Blaze Blaze, tu ys penses trop, et puis j'ai beaucoup apprécié hier soir.

Blaze- Tu... Tu as apprécier ? Mais...

Silver s'étira d'un coup

Silver- Ça fait du bien, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller se laver ?

Blaze n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle fut assis dans le lac, et avait derrière elle le rocher, et Silver était juste à sa droite

Blaze- Tu nous a téléporté ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce pouvoir.

Silver- Beaucoup ne le savent pas.

Blaze s'était retrouvé dans une situation étrange, elle se rappelait de quelques souvenir de hier, mais Silver semblait se conduire d'une façon totalement normale, comme si ce qui c'était passé hier se passait tout les jours

Blaze- Silver...

Silver- Oui Blaze ?

Blaze- Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ?

Silver- Je t'ai déjà dis que non, tu te fais du souci pour rien.

Blaze- Mais comment tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ? Après ce que j'ai fais, je suis répugn...

Silver- Stop !

Silver cria fort coupant Blaze, qui fut un peu surprise

Silver- Blaze, as tu fais exprès de faire ça hier ?

Blaze- Non mais...

Silver- Est-ce que tu voulais que cela se passe ?

Blaze- Eh bien non... *pense*"Pas comme ça du moins..."

Silver- Tu vois ? Ce n'étais qu'un accident, ce n'étais pas voulus, tu ne l'as pas fais exprès, alors il n'y a aucune raison de t'en vouloir, ou que je t'en veuille. Tu es pardonnés.

Blaze-... Tu donnes un peu trop facilement ton pardon je trouve... Aussi, tu ne te sens pas gêner ?

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- Eh bien on est tout les deux l'un à coté de l'autre, nus, et entrain de se baigner.

Silver- Hummm... Disons qu'avec ce qu'il c'est passé hier, pas vraiment.

Blaze- Je vois...

Silver- Maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il t'ai arrivé.

Blaze regarda ses genoux à travers l'eau

Blaze- Nega comptait détruire la planète, alors j'ai pris les émeraudes du soleil et je me suis mise à sa poursuite, je l'ai suivis jusque dans l'espace, et au dernier moment il a imploré mon pardon, mais ce n'était que pour me distraire, il avait prévu ce qui allait se passer grâce à ta pierre du temps.

Silver- Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir les utiliser.

Blaze- Il a contourné cette régle en utilisant un robot.

Silver- Ouais... Un robot peut utiliser tout les différents objets spéciaux.

Blaze- Il a volé l'énergie des émeraude du soleil, et il compte maintenant détruire la planète de Sonic, et la mienne, et construire sa propre planète.

Silver- Ce Nega est vraiment aussi fou que le mien.

Blaze- Ensuite, pour être sûr que je ne l'embête plus, il m'a injecté son sérum, le prima-truc, et il m'a transformé... En ça... Et il a fais que je devienne une bête assoiffé de sang, qui aime la destruction et...

Silver- Et ?

Blaze- Et... Perverse assoiffé de luxure... Si je rencontre des hommes forts... Je veux m'accoupler avec...

Blaze rougissait vraiment, elle avait du mal à parler de ça, surtout devant Silver

Silver- Ceci explique cela, ce Nega, si je le retrouve, il finira en pièce détaché ! Comment il peux oser te faire ça ?! Tu n'as absolument rien fais pour...

Silver avait vraiment de l'empathie pour Blaze

Blaze- C'est la vie, maintenant, je dois porter cette malédiction... En plus quand je repense encore à ce que je t'ai fais...

Silver- Blaze...

Silver s'approcha de Blaze, et avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'embrassa. Elle fut choqué, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, elle recula

Blaze- QU'ES CE QUE TU- AH !

Blaze fut coupé et laissa échappé un gémissement alors que Silver a mis 2 doigts dans son vagin et les a bougés, elle se sentit étrange, c'était bon, mais elle refusait. Elle enflamma sa main gauche et gifla Silver, mais, juste avant que sa main touche son visage, Silver avait attrapé son poignet avec sa main droite qui lui faisait plaisir, et sa main était entouré de son aura psychique

Blaze- SILVER ! Depuis quand tu agis comme un pervers ?!

Silver lui donna un sourire lubrique

Silver- Je veux juste du sexe avec toi.

Blaze- Eh bien je refuse !

Silver- Dans ce cas je vais te violer.

Blaze fut très choqué, alors que l'aura de Silver se propagea sur son corps et étouffa ses flammes, et l'immobilisant

Blaze- QUOI ?!

Silver- Ben tu ne veux pas t'accoupler avec moi, donc je vais violer, logique.

Blaze- C'est quoi ce raisonnement ?! Tu risque gros tu sais !

Silver- Concrètement je risque quoi ? La loi ? La police et autre ne peut rien faire contre moi.

Blaze- Eh bien moi je peux très bien utiliser mes émeraudes du soleil.

Silver- Je peux utiliser mes pierres du temps, et puis tes émeraudes ne sont pas vidés ? Et puis tu les auraient pas oublier quelque part par hasard ?

Blaze-...

Silver- Si tu me laisse te violer, et que c'est suffisamment bon, je t'aiderais à vaincre Nega.

Blaze- Pourquoi tu veux autant me violer ?

Silver- Car je t'aime, et comme ça, tu ne te sentiras plus mal à propos de ce que tu as fais hier, et tu pourras être à nouveaux heureuse. Dit-il avec un sourire doux remplis de gentillesse

Blaze était touché par ce que Silver voulait faire, il était prêt à ce qu'elle le voit mal pour qu'elle ne culpabilise pas de ce qu'elle avait fais, sa gentillesse avait elle une limite ? En plus il l'aimait, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, et ne s'était que rarement croisé, c'était fou, et ce qui était le plus fou, c'est que elle aussi elle l'aimait. Blaze ferma les yeux, et dis doucement

Blaze- Laisse moi bouger s'il te plaît.

Silver désactiva sa télékinésie, et aussitôt cela fais, Blaze se mit à genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Silver et l'embrassa, Silver fut pris par surprise, mais au final il rejoignit Blaze dans le baiser et mit ses mains autour de sa taille, ils se sont séparés après 30 secondes

Blaze- Je t'aime aussi Silver... Fais moi ce que tu veux...

Silver- Blaze... Merci...

Silver embrassa ensuite Blaze, et il poussa sa langue contre ses lèvres, et Blaze accepta de le laisser rentrer et laissa sa langue pénétrait sa bouche, et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Silver poussa Blaze contre le rocher, la faisant s'asseoir, et il était à genoux entre ses jambes. Il déplaça ses mains sur son corps et aimé la sensation de sa fourrure, et il bougea sa main droite pour atteindre la poitrine de Blaze, mais il n'y avait rien, Blaze brisa le baiser

Blaze-... Je... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de grande poitrine... Ou même juste des petits...

Silver- Ce n'est pas grave Blaze.

Blaze- Si c'est grave ! Tu mérites le meilleur, et je ne peux pas te l'apporter, même Cream, CREAM ! qui a 3 ans de moins que moi a une poitrine qui se développe...

Silver- Je t'ai toi, pour moi il y'a rien de mieux.

Blaze- Silver...

Silver chercha à travers sa fourrure violette le téton gauche de Blaze, puis il avança et commença à le sucer, et il taquina le droit avec son autre main, les faisant durcir. Blaze gémit un peu, alors qu'elle mit ses bras autour de la tête de Silver, et elle laissa Silver faire ce qu'il voulait

Blaze- Silver, il n'y a rien là... Tu n'es pas obligé.

Silver- Si tu veux qu'ils grossissent, tu dois les stimuler, à partir de maintenant, je vais faire ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit, en plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'appréciais pas.

Silver utilisa sa main droite pour mettre 2 doigts dans son vagin, Blaze gémit alors que Silver lui faisait du bien, elle avait une rougeur et commença à transpirer, Silver continua pendant quelques minutes, et il ne fut pas longtemps avant que Blaze fasse son annonce

Blaze- Silver je...

Silver intensifia ce qu'il faisait et ramena plus vite Blaze à sa limite, puis avec un gémissement, elle atteignit l'orgasme, et Silver, même si sa main était dans l'eau fraîche, sentait le liquide chaud de Blaze, il retira ses doigts et se redressa, et vit Blaze entrain d'haleter

Silver- C'est à ton tour de me faire du bien.

Silver prit la main droite de Blaze et la dirigea vers son membre à moitié en érection, et il frissonna lorsqu'elle l'attrapa. Elle rougit quand elle sentit son épaisseur et ne savait pas trop comment faire

Blaze- Silver... C'est la première fois que je fais ça et je ne sais si je vais le faire correctement et...

Silver- Ca va allez, prend tout ton temps.

Blaze- D... D'accord.

Blaze commença lentement à bouger sa main, et Silver gémit faiblement alors que son membre durcissait et grossissait, la main de Blaze était plus douce dans sa forme normale. Son membre fut ensuite totalement en érection, et une partie sortait de l'eau et était juste en face de sa tête, elle rougit encore plus et ses yeux se sont écarquillait en voyant sa taille et son épaisseur

Blaze- Seigneur... Silver, tu es énorme !

Silver- Hum... Est-ce que tu n'aime pas ?

Blaze- Non je n'ai jamais dis que ça ne me déplaisait pas... Juste je suis un peu surprise... Hum...

Blaze arrêta de parler et recommença à frotter, utilisant ses 2 mains en même temps, Silver frissonna

Silver- Peux-tu accélérer s'il te plaît.

Blaze accéléra comme lui a demandé Silver, et il gémit plus. Blaze hésita une seconde, puis, elle dirigea sa main gauche vers les testicules de Silver et commença à les masser en même temps

Silver- N'arrête pas Blaze.

Blaze continua pendant quelques minutes, puis elle vit un liquide qui sortit de bout de son membre, elle se demanda ce que c'était, puis approcha son visage, et elle lécha le bout de son membre, et elle trouva le liquide sucré et pas mauvais. Silver était déjà sur le point de exploser, et l'action de Blaze le fais exploser

Avec un fort gémissement, il atteignit l'orgasme, et il tira plusieurs codes de sperme épaisse sur Blaze, recouvrant son haut de sa substance blanche, la laissant surprise et sans voix. Silver regarda Blaze, et il était excité de la voire recouvert de son sperme alors qu'il haletait

Blaze- Tu as... Beaucoup jouis, était-ce bon ?

Silver- Très bon...

Blaze ne se préoccupa pas du sperme sur elle, et elle recommença à branler Silver, alors qu'il recommença à gémir. Après quelques seconde, elle arrêta de bouger sa main, et elle rapprocha son visage et commença à lécher le bout de son membre, envoyant un frisson dans le dos de Silver

Silver- C'est si bon Blaze.

Blaze fut heureuse qu'il aima, elle ouvra grand la bouche, et réussit à prendre son bout à l'intérieur, goûtant en même temps le sperme qui restait sur son membre, et elle trouva le gout étrange mais elle l'aimait. Silver fit un gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un cri quand il sentit que Blaze a prit son membre dans sa bouche

Silver- Oh Blaze...

Blaze fit de son mieux mais ne put pas prendre beaucoup de son membre en plus du bout, elle compensa donc en faisant tourner sa langue autour de son bout, et Silver adorer vraiment, et il sentait déjà son prochain orgasme arriver et il fit son annonce

Silver- Blaze, je suis proche.

Blaze a sucer encore plus vite, Silver a essayé de se retenir encore un peu, mais c'était inutile, et au final, avec un puissant gémissement, il déchargea son sperme dans sa bouche. Vu que Blaze avait déjà la bouche pleine, la majorité de la première corde de sperme déborda, elle se recula alors pour n'avoir que le bout du bout dans sa bouche pour recevoir son, sperme, et elle aspirait fort pour être sur que Silver allait lui en donner beaucoup, et elle avait raison, Silver tira encore plus de sperme qu'avant, et elle aimait son gout, elle continua a aspirer jusqu'à ce que Silver ait finit, et ne se recula que à ce moment

Silver haleta et transpirait, il ne savait pas que Blaze ferait autant d'effort pour qu'il se sente si bien

Silver- Blaze, tu es vraiment doué pour ta première fois... Même si techniquement ta première fois était hier.

Blaze- Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Blaze se regarda couverte de sperme, et elle le lécha, n'en laissant aucune goutte, puis elle mit son attention sur son pénis encore dur

Blaze- Après tout ce sperme... Tu es encore si dur...

Blaze regarda avec luxure et encore plus d'envie qu'avant son membre, alors qu'elle recommença à le branler, mais Silver stoppa sa main

Silver- Attends, je veux te faire du bien aussi.

Silver utilise sa téléportation pour les transporter sur l'herbe. Sans briser le contacte visuel Puis Blaze s'allongea sur le dos avec ses jambes pliés et un peu écartés, et que Silver la suivit se mit à 4 pattes sur elle, et il l'embrassa encore une fois, elle mit ses bras pour l'attirer plus contre elle, puis ils ont brisaient le baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène

Silver- Es-tu prête ?

Blaze- Oui... Et toi ?

Silver- Oui.

Silver commença doucement à insérer son membre en elle, commençant par son bout, ce qui était déjà suffisant à faire gémir Blaze du à sa taille, il s'enfonça doucement et petit à petit en elle, la laissant s'habituer, puis quand il mit la moitié en elle, il ne pouvait plus avancer, il était arrivé au fond, mais elle était beaucoup plus serré qu'hier, alors il ne se plaignit pas de ne pas être totalement en elle. Il y'avait une bosse qui apparu de son vagin vers son estomac. Il attendit avant de bouger, et il la regarda, elle était rouge et haletait, et elle détourna les yeux un peu honteuse

Blaze- Désolé... Que... Je ne peux... Pas tout prendre en moi...

Silver sourit, et il retira son élastique et ses cheveux sont tombés, et il les caressa, Blaze fut un peu surprise par ce qu'il faisait et embarrassé

Silver- Tu es beaucoup plus mignonne et belle sans ton élastique.

Blaze rougit plus, et Silver sentit son vagin se resserrer autour de son membre

Silver- Ça ne me dérange pas de pas être totalement en toi, en échange, tu es très serré.

Il arrêta de caresser ses cheveux

Silver- Je vais commencer à bouger, d'accord ?

Blaze- D'accord.

Silver ressortit, mais seul le bout resta dedans, puis il r'alla à l'intérieur, et cela lui fit gagnait un gémissement de Blaze, qui était une douce musique à ses oreilles, et cela le fit qu'il alla très vite d'avant en arrière, lui faisant gagner plusieurs gémissement de Blaze, et que son vagin se resserra encore plus contre son membre, le faisant grogner, ce qu'elle même aimer. Il continuait toujours d'accéléré, et faisait toujours en sorte d'aller plus vite, il regarda Blaze et l'embrassa, et elle suivit, et elle le ramena encore plus près d'elle

Puis elle brisa le baiser pour l'oxygène, et elle gratta son dos avec ses griffes, en faisant attention à ne pas le griffer, et elle gagna encore plus de grognement, il accéléra, et il fut de plus en plus brutal, mais elle aimait. Puis elle commença à sentir son apogée arriver, elle tenta de prévenir Silver, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des gémissement. Puis, avec un gémissement plus puissant elle arriva, et au même instant, elle entendit Silver grogner plus fort, et sentit quelque chose de chaud se déverser en elle, et en grande quantité, apparemment il a aussi jouit

Elle sentit beaucoup de sperme allait hors d'elle, mais elle sentit aussi son ventre gonflait en elle, alors qu'il continuait à se déversait en elle. Après quelque secondes son orgasme se termina, et ils ont arrêtaient de bouger, et n'ont rien fait d'autre que haleter, Silver se redressa un peu pour regarder Blaze, puis il l'embrassa, et il se sépara vite pour l'air

Silver- C'était... Incroyable...

Blaze- J'ai... J'ai aussi beaucoup aimer...

Blaze sent qu'il est encore dur, Silver s'agenouilla et sortit d'elle en même temps, elle ne pouvait que admirer sa virilité encore dur, lui donnant encore plus envie

Blaze- Tu es encore si dur...

Elle eu une idée, elle rougit un peu mais le fit, elle se retourna, elle se mit à 4 pattes, puis posa ses bras croisé sur le sol, faisant que le haut de son corps était en bas, et elle leva son arrière en l'air, mettant sa queue en arrière et le bout e sa queue toucha le haut de son dos, faisant que Silver avait une très bonne vue de son arrière et sa chatte, et il fut tout rouge à la vue, mais aussi très excité. Blaze retourna sa tête, et son air gênée renforçait l'excitation de Silver

Blaze- S'il te plaît... Arrête de regarder...

Silver- Je ne peux pas... C'est magnifique.

Blaze fut aussi toute rouge à son commentaire

Blaze- Compte-tu rester à regarder ou venir me... Baiser... ?

Siver fut un peu surpris du langage de Blaze

Silver- J'arrive.

Silver se téléporta derrière Blaze et saisis ses fesses et les a caressais, Blaze aimait la sensation de ses mains caressant son arrière. Il arrêta et se recula pour positionner son membre à son entré, puis il commença à le rentrer, et Blaze gémissait déjà, puis il recommença à s'accoupler avec elle. Blaze enroula sa queue autour de son ventre et son dos alors que Silver accéléré

Blaze- Oh ! Silver ! Continu ! Ne t'arrête pas de me baiser je t'en pris !

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais réaliser ton souhait.

Silver continua d'accéléré alors que Blaze continué de gémir de plus en plus fort et de prier Silver pour qu'il continu. Silver commença à devenir de plus en plus brutal, et il enfonçait même de force un peu plus que ce que peut avoir Blaze, mais ce n'était pas douloureux pour elle. Blaze sentait le membre massif de Silver écarter ses entrailles, elle pensa qu'elle était très chanceuse de pouvoir avoir Silver et son membre rien que pour elle, il lui donnait tellement de plaisir. Puis Silver sentit son apogée arriver

Silver- Blaze ! Je suis proche !

Silvr accéléra et fut plus brutal, et après quelques secondes, il jouit encore une fois en Blaze, la remplissant et en faisant débordé plein de sperme, après quelques secondes son orgasme finit, et il haleta

Silver- Je suis désolé d'avoir jouis sans toi.

Blaze- Ce n'est pas grave, et tu es encore dur, alors continu s'il te plaît

Silver- D'accord.

Silver attrapa les épaules de Blaze et la mit à genoux, et l'enlaça par la taille alors qu'il recommença à bouger, il profita de cette position pour caresser ses courbes et lui mordillait l'oreille, faisant que Blaze frissonna et dégagea plus de gémissement

Blaze- Silver...

L'entendre dire son nom si doucement avec une voix si innocente l'excitait et le fit accéléré, il quitta son oreille et partit prés de son cou et lécha le coté droit de son cou, excitant plus Blaze

Blaze- N'arrête pas s'il te plaît.

Silver- Tout pour toi.

Après avoir léché son cou quelques instant supplémentaire, il la mordit, plantant ses canines en elle, elle eu un petit cri de douleur, mais elle supporta assez facilement la douleur, puis Silver sortit ses canines alors qu'un peu de sang coulés, il rapprocha ensuite plus Blaze de lui

Silver- Maintenant tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens. Dit-il souriant

Blaze- Silver...

Blaze tourna sa tête et embrassa Silver, qui l'embrassa en retour et leurs langues luttèrent. Silver fit baisser sa main droite pour pincer son clitoris et leva sa main gauche jusqu'à son téton gauche et le pinça aussi. Faisant Blaze gémir à travers le baiser. Après quelques secondes plus tard, Baze sentit son apogée arriver rapidement, elle tenta de se retenir, mais Silver était trop performant pour qu'elle puisse y arriver. Elle brisa le baiser

Blaze- Silver ! Je vais jouir !

Silver- Moi aussi !

Silver accéléra, et Blaze eu un puissant orgasme, et son vagin se resserra fortement sur son pénis, faisant que Silver atteignit aussi son orgasme, et remplis l'utérus de Blaze, faisant un peu grossir son ventre, et beaucoup de sperme dégouliné. Si Silver ne la tenait pas, Blaze tomberait en avant, elle transpirait et haleter

Blaze- C'é *halete* tait, si bon *halete*.

Silver- Oui... Mais j'espère que tu ne pensais pas que on avait finit.

Blaze- Hein ?

Avant même qu'elle put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle fut de nouveau sur le dos avec Silver au-dessus, cette fois elle fut vraiment surprise

Blaze- Attends tu as encore de l'énergie ?!

Silver- Toujours pour toi ma chère Blaze, et j'espère que toi aussi.

Avant que Blaze puisse répondre, elle sentit à nouveau son membre étirer ses entrailles, mais malgré le plaisir elle se sentait trop engourdie pour continuer, mais elle ne put pas lui dire car Silver l'embrassa, et il dominait sa langue

Elle se fit une raison et passa ses bras autour du cou de Silver, et mit ses jambes autour du bas de son dos alors qu'elle recommença à grattait son dos, gagnant des grognement de Silver, alors qu'il lui caressa son oreille droite avec sa main et mordilla l'autre, excitant Blaze la rendant de moins en moins engourdis

Après quelques minutes elle sentit son membres grossir en elle, et qu'il accélérait, elle devina qu'il allait bientôt jouir une fois supplémentaire, elle sentait aussi son orgasme inattendu arriver alors elle enroula sa queue sur la partie du membre de Silver qui n'allait pas en elle et le caressa en bougeant sa queue de haut en bas, donnant plus de plaisir à Silver

Silver- B-Blaze ! Je vais exploser !

Silver lâcha encore plus de sperme qu'avant en Blaze, et le sperme sortait avec puissance de son membre, et Blaze atteignit aussi son orgasme après quelques secondes, Silver se retira et déversa la moitié de son sperme sur elle, la recouvrant presque instantanément. Son orgasme terminer, il haleta et en même temps admira son travail, Blaze était épuiser et haletait, recouverte de son sperme, et du sperme coulé en masse de sa chatte alors que son ventre avait un peu gonflé du à la quantité de sperme que Silver a mit en elle

Blaze- Si *halte* tu veux *halte* encore le refaire *halte* sache que je *halte* ne peux pas continuer.

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas *halte* je pense pas *halte* pourvoir le refaire aussi.

Blaze- Tu m'as *halte* tellement donner de sperme *halte*.

Silver- Si tu veux *halte* je pourrais t'en donner *halte* encore plus après. Dit-il souriant avec luxure

Blaze répondit à son sourire avec le même sourire

Blaze- J'ai hâte.

Après quelques minutes, Blaze se releva et lécha tout le sperme sur son corps

Blaze- Délicieux.

Elle remarqua que le membre de Silver était aussi recouvert de sperme, elle alla se mettre à 4 pattes devant le membre de Silver en repos, mais quand même énorme, Silver étant à genoux

Blaze- Il est tout sale, je vais le nettoyer.

Blaze attrapa don membre avec ses 2 mains et le redressa pour pouvoir le sucer, suçant le sperme sur son membre, et comme il était pas en érection, elle put le mettre en entier dans sa bouche

Silver- Mmmm, c'est agréable.

Après quelques minutes, Blaze lâcha enfin son membre

Blaze- Il est tout propre maintenant. Dit-elle en souriant

Silver- Merci.

Silver enlaça Blaze et ils se sont allongés, Blaze était à coté de lui et elle a posé sa tête sur sa fourrure, et elle put entendre le doux son de son rythme cardiaque

Blaze- Ta fourrure est si douce Silver, c'est si agréable.

Silver- Merci.

Blaze- C'était aussi vraiment agréable ce qu'on a fait. Tu as aimé ?

Silver- Comment j'aurais pu ne pas aimer ?

Blaze- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire plaisir. Dit-elle en souriant

Silver- Moi aussi.

Blaze- Alors... Est-ce que j'étais assez bien pour que tu puisse m'aider ? Dit-elle inquiète de sa réponse

Silver regarda Blaze puis rit, la rendant confuse, elle se redressa et le regarda

Blaze- Pourquoi tu ris ?

Silver- Je pensais pas que tu allais y croire, je comptais t'aider depuis le début tu sais.

Blaze- Tu es sérieux ?

Silver- Bien sûr !

Blaze sourit

Blaze- Idiot !

Elle enlaça Silver et l'embrassa, Silver l'embrassa aussi, et il se laissa dominer, il mit une main dans ses cheveux et caressa son dos. Blaze brisa le baiser, et en entama un autre presque aussitôt, et ils ont continués à s'embrassé pendant 5 minutes. Puis Blaze arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux

Blaze- Je t'aime.

Silver- Moi aussi.

Blaze sentit quelque chose de dur entrain de pousser contre sa région inférieur, elle regarda Silver et sourit avec luxure

Blaze- On dirait que tu es prêt pour un autre tour.

Silver- Bien sûr, et toi ?

Blaze- Regarde.

Blaze se redressa et commença à enfoncer son membre en elle alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'accoupler

Dans l'espace, Eggman Nega ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détail, la pierre du temps lui a montré l'avenir dans lequel il gagnerait, mais rien ne se passe comme la pierre lui a montré. Aucun signe de Blaze, mais tout ses vaisseaux sont détruits, y compris le vaisseau qu'il comptait utilisait pour la piéger, il n'eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, alors que tout explosait, il oublia de prendre la pierre du temps, donc elle fut projeté dans l'espace, mais, Blaze la chatte se tenait là regardant les explosion des vaisseau qu'elle a attaqué à distance, dans sa forme Burning, ses cheveux vers le bas, elle leva sa main et attrapa la pierre du temps. Elle regarda Nega s'enfuir

Blaze- Tu as de la chance que Silver m'est fais juré de ne pas te tuer, si sa ne tiendrais qu'à moi, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

Blaze repartit sur sa planète, et alla vers le lac où Silver se trouvait pour rendre sa pierre du temps. Elle arriva au lac, mais Silver n'était nulle part, elle remarqua ensuite quelque chose, elle sentit toujours les marques de morsures, qui ont étaient faite avant que Silver rembobine le temps, elle a était épargné par le retour temporelle grâce à Silver, mais donc le produit injecté en elle aussi, mais elle ne c'est pas transformés, cela peut être lié au fait qu'elle était dans sa forme Burning grâce aux émeraudes du Soleil

Elle n'eu plus le temps de réfléchir car ses vêtements ont étaient déchiquetés d'un coup, et une paire de bras l'enlaça par la taille alors qu'elle sentit des baisers sur la droite de son cou. Elle se laissa faire car elle savait qui était derrière elle, lui aussi nu

Blaze- Silver... Je n'ai plus de vêtements, je vais rester nue maintenant...

Silver- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Dit-il en caressant ses courbes

Blaze- J'ai vaincu Nega et empêcher son plan d'être mis à exécution.

Silver- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

Blaze fait apparaître sa pierre du temps dans sa main

Blaze- J'ai aussi récupéré ta-

Elle fut couper alors que Silver prit sa pierre et la jeta dans le lac

Silver- Nous nous préoccuperont des choses superflus après les choses important, on a beaucoup de chose à faire ce soir tu sais.

Blaze sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes et sa chatte, elle baissa les yeux et vu le membre de Silver aussi du que de la pierre, prêt pour plusieurs autre tour

Blaze- Apparemment, ce soir c'est écrit que l'on s'accouplera, n'est-ce pas.

Silver- Comme-ci ça te dérangerait.

Blaze- Tu as raisons.

Au final, ils ont recommençait à s'accoupler, et ils ont continués jusqu'à ce que les 2 n'aient plus aucune énergie, et ils se sont endormis. A partir de maintenant, ils allaient partagé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Fin


End file.
